


Journey Through Hetalia

by CRUNK_ON_LIFE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUNK_ON_LIFE/pseuds/CRUNK_ON_LIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Axis Powers and Allied Forces get transported to Ponyville and switch genders. When they're found by the Mane 6, Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transported and Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I had to!
> 
> I wrote this when I was....MAYBE in 6th grade, so forgive my crappy(er) writing!
> 
> Hope ya like it, honeycups!

The Axis Powers and Allied Forces were in the World Conference room, America and Germany yelled at each other for dominance, China hugging a Panda Bear doll for dear life, Russia smiling, Japan sensing the mood and refraining from speaking, France and England trying to kill each other, and Italy waving a white flag.  
Prussia was also there, and he brought Canada with him. Unfortunately, Italy had thought it a good idea to bring Romano and Spain with him to the World meeting. So, Spain was trying to kiss Romano while Romano called him a damn jerk. Prussia was laughing while Canada hugged Kumajirou tightly to his chest.

"You're so stupid!" Germany yelled.

"Nuh-Uh! I'm the Hero! Heroes aren't stupid!" America yelled back.

"Black Sheep of Europe!" France called as he choked England.

"I've repeatedly told you not to call me that, Pepe Le Pew!" England shot back, squeezing France's throat.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS NOT HOW WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING!" China yelled.

"Make Pasta, Not War!~" Italy yelled, waving a white flag.

"Sit back down, Dumbass!" Romano yelled.

"Oh, let him have fun, Lovi~" Spain cooed. Romano blushed.

"Mr. Rovino! Can you Prease sit down?" Japan whispered. Canada smirked when no one noticed. 'How does it feel not to get noticed, you Vocaloid lover?' Canada said inside of his head when Japan squeaked at the yelling and sunk a little lower into his seat in defeat.

Then, everyone froze. No one yelled. No one choked. No one talked. No one laughed, smiled, or smirked. No one tried to kiss someone else. All froze and turned their attention to the glowing blue wall, which wasn't there before.

"Hory Shit!" Japan broke the silence

"The Hero will protect you all!" America yelled, shivering.

"Hold on, Panda!" China hugged his Panda a little harder

"Pretty~" Russia cooed.

"Damn Jerks!" Romano opened his damn mouth

"Shut up, you dumbkofs!" Germany tried to calm everyone down.

"Dumbfucks!" Romano decided to open his mouth again.

"Shut up, you gits!" England yelled over them.

"That's a big'a Portal!" Italy gasped.

All talked excessively. But, not arguing, not yelling, not killing. They just talked about the glowing blue wall. Then, the portal opened wider, sucking everything in it. The wind from the portal whipped everyone closer to it. Eventually, Germany fell in.

"Germany!" Italy yelled.

"Itary!" Japan caught Italy, falling in with him.

"Japan!" That was China.

"China!" There's Russia.

"Russia, be careful!" Canada.

"I'm coming, Birdie!" Prussia.

"You stupid jerk! Hold on!" France.

"Don't fall in, you dumb frog!" England.

"Iggy!" America.

With everyone in the portal, they began to fall deeper and deeper down. Eventually, the portal closed, leaving a worried Spain and an annoyed Romano behind.  
\----------------------------  
The countries kept falling, all screaming and yelling at each other. Eventually, they hit the ground on top of each other with a loud thud on the ground and blacked out.  
What they saw when they woke up would bring utter chaos. They were all girls!

"Hory Shit!" Japan yelled.

"Check it, cool!" Italy smiled.

"Mein God!" Germany yelled.

"I am now a Heroine!" America laughed.

"Isn't that a drug?" England simply said.

"Become one with me, Da~" Russia swung an arm around China.

"Suck Ball, Russia!" China tried to push him off.

"Oh, no..." Canada steadily said.

"Birdie looks hotter as a girl! And I am more awesome now!"

"Please shut up, Mon Ami~" France replied.  
Suddenly, China was very angry. "Even if I have to do alone, I'M LEAVING!"  
China rushed up to the wall of a shop and punched her fist through it. She then kicked the wall hard, jamming her foot into the dry-wall. She then hit her head on the wall, chanting "NO! NO! NO! NO!" over and over, cracking the wall.  
America rushed up to the furious Chinese girl, encircled her arms around the girl's waist, and pulled her away from the wall. "Dude! China! Calm down!" America pulled her back. China thrashed around in America's arms, crying, yelling, and shrieking. "Iggy! Help me!" America called to England. "France, could you help me over here!?" England yelled, dodging the Chinese girl/boy's flying fists. England groaned when France was just oogling at the 'cute', Chinese, Hello-Kitty loving stick of dynamite. Seeing enough of the two English speakers holding her/his girl/boy, Russia removed her/him from the other girl's grasps and held her.

"Shh, Sunflower. Rest..." Russia patted her/his head and smoothed her/his hair out of her/his face. China eventually calmed down. "Good Sunflower..." Russia cuddled into her/him. "OK! Enough!" America said. China nodded and stepped out of Russia's arms. Russia smirked and smiled.

"Hey!" A voice called out. It was a girl voice. An intense, cracking voice. The group of girls turned around to see a group six of oddly colored, talking ponies.

"Who the buck busted the walls?" The Rainbow-haired, cyan-furred Pegasus asked, pointing to the busted walls. Everyone shrugged their shoulders as China looked away guiltily. "Are you OK?" The pink-haired timid-looking pony asked. China shrugged.

"Well, who the buck busted the fucking walls?" The rainbow-haired pony stepped closer to the group.

"Rainbow Dash!" Another pony with a thick country accent laid a hoof on the pony named Rainbow's shoulder. "Don't worry, gorgeous. I'll handle 'em." Rainbow patted her shoulder and raised a hoof. "I'm about to beat somebody's flank!" She hissed. "Come at me, you little bitch!" America jumped in front of them. "America! If you ever listen to me ever, let it be now! STEP AWAY!" England laid a hand on her shoulder. America smirked at her. "I got this little bitch! No one fucks with us just because of some stupid walls!" America tore her gloves off and threw her bomber jacket on the floor.

Italy, fearing for America's life, jumped in to protect her/him. At once, Rainbow's hoof came in contact with Italy's nose. Italy whimpered and fell to the floor. "MY NOSE! I'A THINK SHE'A BROKE MY'A NOSE!" Italy screamed. Germany rushed to her/his side. "Italy! Dude, are you alright?" America cradled Italy in her arms. "Fine...Nose hurts...Happy I saved you..." Italy smiled. America gave Italy to Japan and rushed up to Rainbow Dash, hitting her with a tree branch she found on the floor by her cowboy boots, knocking a few of Dash's teeth out.

"You little bucker!" Rainbow yelled, retreating from the girls with the other 5 ponies that had accompanied her. Well, Hell!


	2. War Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hetalians talk of how they'll defend themselves, when one of those ponies comes to negotiate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, here we are, again!! Well, I won't hold you back any longer. Hope you enjoy my crappy stort, and have a happy New Year!!
> 
> ((Spidey: Uh, Ali?....It's not Christmas, or New Years anymore...  
> Me (Ali): I DON'T GIVE A FUQ!!))

The ponies retreated to Canterlot Castle, where Princess Celestia resided. "Princess Celestia! Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle, the purple one, flailed about to get the princess's attention. "Yes, Twilight?" The princess said warmly. "There are intruders outside the castle, one of the attacked Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled.

"Well, actually, Rainbow did try to beat one of them up first, then hit another one..."Fluttershy whispered, but somehow, no one heard her. "Well, that was rude..." Fluttershy scowled and flew off. Like anyone would notice anyway.

While she left, the ponies discussed their plan of action.

"I think we should approach this peaceful and carefully." Rarity said.

"Ah thank we should just leave 'em be." Applejack said.

"I think we should shoot 'em down there they pathetically stand!" Rainbow yelled.

"You guys! You aren't being very careful." Twilight said.

"I THINK WE SHOULD THROW 'EM A 'WELCOME-TO-PONYVILLE PARTY!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"My subjects, I'm entirely certain they won't fight unless provoked severely." Celestia said regally.

Twilight sighed. "Fluttershy, what are your-" Twilight froze, "Thoughts."

"She's gone..." Rainbow growled.

"Go find her, my subjects!" The rest of the Mane 6 ran off to find Fluttershy.  
\--------------(With the Countries)  
The now female countries were waiting around in a base America had made out of tents and blankets (Don't question America's randomness.) They were all sleeping, well except for Canada, America, and China. Canada was out by a lake only "she" was able to find, America was in "her" tent, watching England sleep, and China was sharpening a stick "she" found near a tree. China's hand reached up as "she" tugged at "her" ribbon, ripping it and letting "her" hair fall onto the small of "her" back. "She" shook herself and wiped a hand across "her" dirty face. Then, "she" heard rustling in the trees. "She" crawled out as fast as "she" could and peeked out at a tree. "She" saw a trembling yellow shadow in one of the canopies.  
"She" stumbled back and whimpered loudly. "Oh, no, I frightened you, didn't I?" The shadow spoke. China whimpered and stumbled farther away. The yellow shadow flew down from the canopies in front of China. However, When China observed it, "she" realized it was the same pony who was with the Rainbow One who caused harm to Italy. China was suddenly very furious.

"Why you here aru? Italy is still in pain from your friend punches, and you think waltz here aru?" China yelled, waking everyone up. America ran out with a gun and pointed it at the yellow pony. The yellow pony whimpered. "Why are you here?" Germany said, readying a pistol as Japan uncovered the blade of "her" katana. The yellow pony stumbled back as she tripped over her tail. "What the hell?" Canada yelled as "she" took out a hockey stick. Russia took out a crowbar, China took "her" stick as a weapon, as it was sharp enough, Prussia took out a sword, and Italy weakily waved around a white flag.

"P-P-P-Please, I mean no harm at all!" The yellow pony whimpered.

"STAY AWAY FROM ITALY!" Germany cocked the pistol.

"Get out of here, whire you stirl can!" Japan readied "her" Katana blade.

"And stay out!" America yelled.

"Italy is off limits!" China yelled, readying "her" stick.

"I agree with sunflower, da~" Russia patted "her" palm with "her" crowbar.

"I'M AWESOME!" Prussia yelled. Canada rolled "her" eyes.

"I mean no'a harm'a! Please'a stay away from'a me!" Italy whimpered.

The yellow pony smiled shakily. "I mean no harm. M-My name is Fluttershy, and I came here to tell you that my group just wants to see the injured...creature and the leader of this...pack?" Fluttershy said. "Jou better not hurt mein Italy!" Germany said, laying a hand on the injured girl's shoulder.

"I promise we mean no harm. But, which is the blonde one with the baseball bat?" Fluttershy asked. Everyone pointed at America. "Fine, it's me!" America walked forward. "Oh, alright then. So, we'll be going back to Canterlot Castle, and I swear on myself that Italy won't be harmed." She glanced at America. "Though I can't say the same for her. Rainbow's angry." America nodded with a shrug. "She" was used to being singled out like she was. "Let's go." And with that, they walked off with the others looking dumbfounded. "Well, shit..."


	3. Talking to the Ponies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Italy make it to Canterlot Castle, and 'the Rainbow One' isn't very happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I have literally NO explanation for what happened with me and this one...but I hope you enjoy it, anyway!! Byers for now!!

Fluttershy led Italy and America down the hall which led to the throne room in Canterlot Castle. None of them said a word as they walked down the hall.  
Then, Fluttershy pushed open a door, which led to the throne room, where the ponies were currently talking amongst themselves.  
When the ponies heard the door open, they turned their heads and glared like the predators they might become. Even Pinkie Pie and Rarity were showing some displeasure.  
"FLUTTERS!" Rainbow yelled as she glomped Fluttershy.  
"Oh darling, we were so worried!" Rarity said as she joined in on the hugging. Sooner or later, there was squealing and laughing while all of the ponies hugged each others. Celestia nodded. Italy said 'aww...' and America wanted to puke her guts out. Instead, America cleared her throat, calling everypony's attention,

"You have some nerve bein' here!" Rainbow Dash got ready to lunge.

"Oh, you wanna go again, bitch!" America cracked her knuckles.

"Please don't'a fight!" Italy ran in front of America. "Must punch her!" America tried to get at Rainbow.

"Oh, your little girlfriend's gonna hold you back!" Rainbow lunged. "Rainbow! Ah'm serious! Don't go no further!" Applejack streaked in front of Rainbow. "Oh hells na!" Rainbow tried to lunge past Applejack.

"I say, do they do nothing but fight each other?" Rarity said as she walked to Fluttershy. Fluttershy shrugged her shoulders. Rarity shook her head and looked ahead at them.  
Then, a loud song snapped everybody out of it. The song was creepy, with the singer sounding like he was missing words and like he was a robot, but some of the song could be understood.

"Oh, sorry. Gotta get this!" America said as she answered her cell phone, flipping Rainbow off in the process. Rainbow growled.

"YOU IDIOTA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!!" Romano...Damn...

"Uh, Lovi. You called me." America said.

"I KNOW THAT, BASTARD! AND WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE A FUCKING GIRL!" Romano yelled.

"Uh...Because I am one?" America stated, but it was more like a question. The line went dead before Romano finally responded.

"...PUT MY IDIOT BROTHER ON THE PHONE!" Romano yelled, hurting everyone's ears.

"Actually, it's sister, now..." America said nervously.

"...WHAT THE HELL!! PUT THAT IDIOTA OR IDIOTO ON THE PHONE NOW, OR I'LL SCALP YOU, CASTRATE YOU, AND GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT WITH A RUSTY SPORK!" Romano yelled. Everybody shivered.

"H-Hi, Fratello..." Italy said.

"YOU IDIOTA! I DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT WHERE YOU ARE, OR IF YOU STILL HAVE A COCK OR IF YOU HAVE BOOBS NOW, BUT YOUR ASSES BETTER GET BACK! AND SOON! THE NORTH IS RIOTING! BASTARD!" Click. Beeeeep

"Uh, we better find a way back home, huh?" America asked. Italy nodded vigorously.

The ponies somehow felt sympathy for the countries that had washed up in their home. Even though, according to what the wanted to believe (It's a lie, by the way!), they attacked first. Still, they're just in a new world...

A world a certain cyan Pegasus didn't want them in.


End file.
